


Drive

by TwelveUnitsShy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Ejaculate, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Not Quite Dirty Talk, Porn Voice Practice?, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Road Trips, Romance?, at least I don't think, mentions of Ana/Reinhardt, some language?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveUnitsShy/pseuds/TwelveUnitsShy
Summary: "Because a road trip to Alaska sounded like a good idea for the summer."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Setting: Pre-Fall of Overwatch.  
> 2) Written for the Reaper 76 event on tumblr, but I already posted there.  
> 3) This definitely is not an original idea.  
> 4) They argue the entire time.  
> 5) Honestly, I just wanted to write whiny Jack.  
> 6) (OMG, my endings....)

"I hate driving," Jack said as he pulled out of the gas station parking lot.

"You said that already," Gabriel murmured as he tried to get comfortable. It was Jack's turn to drive and it was his turn to sleep.

"I hate driving at night," Jack added.

"You said THAT already too," Gabriel reminded him.

"Well, I hate YOU for talking me into this trip," Jack complained.

" _I'm_ starting to hate me for talking you into this trip too," Gabriel muttered. He wanted sleep. He'd just been driving for the past 18 hours. "The only reason I asked you is because Ana wouldn't come with me."

"Seriously? I was your _second_ choice?" Jack grumbled.

"Why are you upset about that? You already hate that I asked you," Gabriel said. "You're being a real bitch right now. Just fuckin' drive."

Jack looked at Gabriel out of the corner of his eye. "You're starting to piss me off."

"You've been pissing me off since you started driving yesterday. Now, give me a chance to sleep. I can't get any shuteye with all your bitchin'."

"Fine," Jack said.

As soon as he found a comfortable position he heard Jack sigh loudly. "What is it now?" Gabriel asked.

"So, I was your second choice?"

"Yeah. And if I knew you were gonna be such a bitch about it, I woulda asked Rein instead."

Jack scoffed. "He woulda talked nonstop."

"Like you're doing now?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"You're the one who's keeping me from sleeping!"

Jack frowned and was only quiet for a few minutes before he started up again. "I hate driving at night. Why don't you drive at night and I drive during the day?"

"Because you complain the whole time when you drive during the day too. This was the arrangement we agreed on. Ten hour shifts. I even drove longer last time because you kept complaining. You bitched at me while you were supposed to be sleeping, so I let you sleep even though it was your turn to drive."

Jack frowned again. "This trip was a bad idea."

"What do I have to do to get you to shut up?" Gabriel whined, covering his face with his ever-present beanie.

"Drive."

"And get us both killed because I fell asleep behind the wheel? No thanks." Gabriel sighed. "Listen. If you let me get just a few hours sleep, I'll drive again, okay?"

"Fine," Jack said again.

"I swear it's like taking a road trip with a licensed 4-year-old," Gabriel muttered, getting comfortable again and closing his eyes.

"You know, I think we should just spend our nights at a hotel and then take turns driving during the daylight hours," Jack said.

Gabriel's eyes popped open and he practically growled. "That's it. I've had it," he said calmly as he pulled out his phone and started typing.

Jack glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "What are you doing?"

[Ana, please help me. Jack is being a real pain in the ass on this trip], Gabriel texted. "None of your business," he said out loud.

Ana: [What did he do?]

Gabriel: [He's being a bitch. He's done nothing but complain the whole time.]

Ana: [He's been uptight lately. I think he needs to get laid.]

Gabriel laughed out loud.

Jack frowned. "Rude."

"Eyes on the road," Gabriel said to Jack.

"They ARE on the road," Jack told him.

Gabriel: [Yeah. Unfortunately, we don't have time to get him laid.]

Ana: [Have him rub one out, then.]

Gabriel chuckled under his breath, earning a sideways glare from Jack. But the dark-skinned man ignored him.

Gabriel: [While he's driving? Yeah, I can see that going well.]

Ana: [Then you should drive for him and let him do it or you should do it for him.]

Gabriel: [You give the WORST advice.]

Ana: [If I give the worst advice, then why did you text me?]

Gabriel: [idk. ttyl.]

Ana: [Goodbye, Gabriel.]

Gabriel knew Ana hated those text abbreviations as much as he did, but sometimes he just had to use them on her. He put his phone away and tried to get comfortable yet again.

"Hey, Gabe?"

"This had better be good or I swear I'm gonna kill you," Gabriel said between his teeth.

"Could you pass me a cola from the cooler?"

Gabriel just looked at Jack for a while. "Fine. It was good. Yes, I'll pass you a cola from the cooler." He grabbed a can from the cooler, opened it for Jack and handed it to him.

"Thanks." The blond took a sip and looked at Gabriel out of the corner of his eye. "Did you and Ana have a nice talk? You're probably wishing she was here with you instead of me."

Gabriel looked at Jack strangely. He'd never get any sleep if this kept up. "Actually, I'm starting to think that I should take her advice."

"What? What advice?" Jack asked, taking another sip of his soda.

"Well, I could drive for just a little while and you could hop into the back seat and rub one out."

Jack nearly spit soda all over the windshield, but he kept himself together and swallowed it instead. "What?!"

Gabriel laughed a little. "We were talking about how uptight you've been and she figured that you just needed to relieve a little tension."

"Ana said that? That's embarrassing," Jack said.

"Actually, she wants you to get laid. But that was her second bit of advice."

"Oh, Ana," Jack said, sounding disappointed.

"Well, I happen to think she's right. You've been so uptight and argumentative that I think you need to unwind a little. Now, pull over," Gabriel told him.

Jack frowned. "What? Just like that? You expect me to let you drive while I get in the back seat and jerk off?"

"Yeah."

"No! What is wrong with you?"

"Well, if you don't, I will."

Jack looked confused. "You're really gonna get in the back seat and jerk off?"

"No. I'm gonna jerk you off while you're driving," Gabriel told him like it was nothing.

Jack laughed uncomfortably. "If this is about making me be quiet—"

Gabriel reached toward Jack's crotch and Jack quickly brushed his hand away.

"Cut it out, Gabe. You're being weird," Jack said.

Gabriel noticed that Jack's voice seemed unsteady. "If I'm being weird it's because I'm sleep deprived." He reached for Jack again and yet again his hand was swatted away.

"I'll be quiet so you can sleep, okay?"

"I don't believe you," Gabriel whispered. He reached for Jack once again, but this time Jack pulled the car off to the side of the road.

"If you're so adamant about this then I'll get in the back seat and do it myself," Jack told him.

Gabriel nodded. "Good. Get out." He got into the driver's seat once Jack moved to the back seat. When he started driving, he looked into the rearview mirror at Jack. "Be quick about it. I don't have all night."

"Don't rush me. I've never done something like this before. I probably won't be able to," Jack said. "This is so stupid," he added in a grumble.

Thankfully there was little traffic on the road, so an accident was highly unlikely. The light of the moon was enough to see a little of what was going on in the back seat.

"You're being weird again. Stop looking," Jack told him.

"I'm just making sure you're really doing it and not faking it. Right now, it looks like you're just sitting there."

"I AM just sitting here."

Gabriel sighed. "What? Need a girly magazine or something? Get to it."

"Gabe, this is stupid. I can't do this."

The dark-skinned man rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'll help you." He cleared his throat and started speaking in a horrible falsetto voice. "Oh, Jack, you're so big. Do me doggy style. Just like that."

Jack laughed. "You sound ridiculous."

Gabriel frowned at Jack in the rearview mirror. "Fine. How about this, then?" He cleared his throat again and spoke in a sultry version of his own voice. "Oh, Jack, you're so big. Do me doggy style. Just like that." He chuckled to himself and looked back in the mirror at Jack.

The blond had stopped laughing and just looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Oh, is that what you're into?" Gabriel asked with a smirk. He began moaning and breathing heavily. "Jack, I want you inside me."

Jack laughed shakily. "Okay, Gabe. You can stop now."

"Oh, God, Jack. Please don't stop," Gabriel moaned. When he looked into the mirror at Jack again, the blond's eyes were half lidded and he was licking his lips. The darker man grinned to himself and began moaning a bit louder. "Mm, Jack," he said breathlessly. "You feel so good inside me."

It took Gabriel a moment to realize that he had both hands on the steering wheel and he was gripping it tightly.

"Gabe," he heard Jack moan quietly. That was his name, not the name of some other person Jack should've been thinking about. Or maybe Jack just didn't have anyone in particular in mind and his was the only name readily available to him.

The sound of a zipper unzipping got Gabriel's attention and he looked into the rearview mirror again. Unfortunately, the only thing he could see was Jack resting his forehead on the back of the driver's seat.

Gabriel wasn't sure how he was still driving. His own eyes were half lidded, he was grasping the steering wheel even tighter and without his knowledge, his hips had begun moving. This was all supposed to be an act to get Jack to loosen up a bit, but it was clearly having an effect on him too. Especially since he had the stiffest hard-on of his life.

But he couldn't stop now. Jack was probably waiting for him to continue 'acting' out his part. "Faster, Jack," Gabriel moaned, his voice sounding more guttural than he expected.

"I'm close, Gabe. Aa!" Jack gasped.

Gabriel tried looking in the mirror again. It seemed Jack's orgasm had caught him off guard, but Gabriel couldn't see anything besides the top of his head. How disappointing.

The dark-skinned man could practically feel himself throbbing inside his pants. He considered getting in the back seat once Jack started driving so he could get himself off as well.

Gabriel cleared his throat, hoping he wouldn't sound as husky as he had earlier. "Alright, sounds like you're good to go." He pulled over on the side of the road.

Jack sighed. "Y-yeah. Gimme a minute."

Gabriel didn't bother to give Jack a minute. He climbed over to the passenger seat, put his beanie in his lap and began stroking himself through his pants. It was highly unlikely that beanie was disguising anything, but it was better than simply sitting there in the open and rubbing his crotch.

When Jack got into the driver's seat, he looked at Gabriel out of the corner of his eye and was polite enough to pretend that he didn't see what he was doing.


	2. Recur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: So, so late with this. I got side-tracked. Sorry. Also, I thought this was only going to be a two-part thing, but I was wrong. Sorry again.
> 
> Anyway, the first part was mostly from Gabe's POV. This one is mostly from Jack's POV.

Jack wouldn't have been able to sleep after what had just happened. So why was it that Gabriel was sleeping so cozily? He looked so comfy over there with his beanie still in his lap.

Last night after Jack's rather embarrassing display in the back seat, Gabriel had done the same thing sitting right beside him. Right there beside him. And even though the older man had been much quieter than he had, and it was kind of dark at the time, it was obvious what he was doing. Did Gabriel just not care? Was he doing it to mock him?

And what was that anyway? Jack had such a strong reaction to Gabriel's little act. Strong and sudden. And fast. Jack hadn't had a jerk off session like that since he was a teenager.

How was he supposed to make it through the rest of this trip knowing that Gabriel had been the cause of it? And how was he supposed to face his friend after he'd even called out his name?

Should he pretend that it never happened?

It had been almost 6 hours already and technically he only had 4 more hours of driving to go, according to the 'Gabriel Reyes Road Trip Itinerary'. But what he really wanted to do was stop someplace for breakfast. The little snacks they kept in the cooler weren't enough to satisfy his appetite.

Less than an hour later he took the next exit off the highway to hunt down the promised eateries he saw on one of the signs. A nice big breakfast would help take his mind off of what was bothering him.

"—time is it?" Jack heard Gabriel mumble.

"Almost five," Jack told him, staring at the road straight ahead.

"I slept that long? Why didn't you wake me?"

Jack frowned. During his last driving session he'd only let Gabriel sleep for about 4 hours before he was talking his ear off. He couldn't help thinking that the reason for this was their encounter last night. He probably would've let Gabriel sleep till sunset if he thought the man would stay asleep that long.

The blond's face reddened and he looked everywhere except at Gabriel. "I'm starving."

"And the complaining begins again. Well, I'm hungry too. Is that why you've left the highway?" Gabriel asked, stretching in his seat.

"Yeah," Jack said quietly.

Gabriel chuckled. "Well, you're not as long-winded today. Last night must have really helped."

The last thing Jack wanted the dark-skinned man to bring up was what happened last night. "Are you kidding? I feel more tense now than I did then." Which was true. Last night, while intended to relieve tension, simply brought about a different source of tension.

Gabriel frowned and folded his arms. "Well, it did what it was supposed to do. I was able to sleep."

"And that's another thing. How could you even sleep after that?" Jack asked. "I mean, I jerked off to you," he added quietly.

"Stop being so dramatic. It wasn't that big a deal."

" 'It wasn't that big a deal'? How can you say that?"

"Because you had all that pent-up frustration that you would've reacted that way no matter who was doing it," Gabriel said.

He couldn't have really thought that, could he? It didn't even make any sense. Surely Gabriel was simply saying that because he didn't want the rest of the trip to be awkward.

So, how did Gabriel plan to explain away his own passenger seat activities last night? Jack knew what was going on over there. Gabriel had been stroking himself through his pants with his beanie on his lap as if that were supposed to hide something. Then he'd unzipped, pulled himself out and spilled his seed into that same beanie, which was why it was still on his lap now instead of on his head. It was all very quiet, but Jack had been watching him out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't that dark in the car. And Gabriel had to know that he was watching him.

"There's the eatery. Let's go have some breakfast," Gabriel said.

\-----------------

"You know," Gabriel began, jamming a fork into his pancakes, "Ana doesn't think we're gonna survive this trip. As a matter of fact, she said we'd kill each other before we even got to Canada."

"Well, you'll have to be sure to text her and tell her she was wrong," Jack said as he cut off a piece of sausage.

"Wait a minute. I'll tell her she was wrong about Canada. Sure, we're both alive and well right now. But this trip is far from over. Maybe I should have you take a ride in the back seat before it's your turn to drive again," Gabriel told him.

Jack felt his face become warm and he stared at his plate.

"I'm just kidding, Jack. Don't look so embarrassed. You're a grown man for fuck's sake."

Jack rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom before we head out."

"Don't take too long. I might eat the rest of your pancakes," Gabriel called to him as he left.

The blond was thankful that there was just the one bathroom. After spending half his meal thinking about how Gabriel had shamelessly masturbated right there in the passenger seat, he'd become half hard. Jack didn't want to get back into the car in that condition.

After taking care of his bathroom business, he absent-mindedly began stroking himself. Again Jack began wondering what made Gabriel do that. Why had the dark-skinned man jerked off in the first place? If Jack remembered right, Gabriel had even started before the blond had gotten into the driver's seat.

What if Gabriel had gotten worked up when Jack called out his name?

No, that was just wishful thinking. Gabriel probably just got turned on by the sound of his own voice. Then again, who wouldn't be turned on by a voice like that? He had no idea that Gabriel could sound like that. And when Gabriel said that he wanted Jack inside him....

Jack's other hand moved to give his balls a squeeze and he shut his eyes.

What if Gabriel really did prefer the company of men? What if Gabriel really wanted someone's cock inside him? What if Gabriel wanted Jack's cock inside him?

The blond had always noticed the way Gabriel's pants hugged his ass, but it had always only been a passing thought. Jack wasn't really into guys. But after last night....

Jack tugged at his length relentlessly, his other hand caressing his testicles, until he had a surprisingly forceful climax. He'd just had a healthy orgasm last night and here he was today like he hadn't cum in a month.

\-----------------

....Unbeknownst to Jack....

Ana: [What is it this time, Gabriel?]

Gabriel: [Your advice really worked. Once Jack had a good nut, he stopped bothering me. I'm thinking about doing the same thing whenever it's his turn to drive.]

Ana: [You didn't seriously give him a hand job while he was driving, did you?]

Gabriel: [Give him a hand job? No. I had him get in the back seat and rub one out like you said.]

Ana: [Gabriel, I was just kidding when I suggested that. I mean, I was serious that he needed to get laid, but I didn't mean for you to really make him jerk himself off.]

Gabriel just stared blankly at his phone for a while.

Ana: [It's too bad that you made him do it himself, though. He probably would've liked to have you do it for him.]

Gabriel: [Well, I did try, but he kept pushing me away. Wait, what makes you say that he would've liked it?]

Ana: [He was just being shy. Don't tell me you don't know. Jack likes you.]

Gabriel chuckled to himself. [You've gotta be kidding me.]

Ana: [He does. He just doesn't know it. You should see the way he looks at you when you're not looking.]

Gabriel: [Cut the crap, Ana.]

Ana: [You don't have to believe me for it to be true, Gabriel. Flirt with him a bit and watch his reactions.]

Gabriel: [You already tricked me into something I probably shouldn't have done. I'm not doing that.]

Ana: [Fine. But how do you think he was able to masturbate while on the road?]

Gabriel: [That was only because I talked him through it.] He frowned. That just provided evidence that what she said was true.

Ana: [I'm sorry. You 'talked him through it'?]

Gabriel: [Well, he said he couldn't do it, so I kinda did a little voice acting to get him in the mood. I was pretty good.]

Ana: [You, Gabriel, are not only an arrogant ass, but you're also completely clueless. I have to wonder if you're a dumb blond like your dumb blond friend.]

Gabriel frowned at his phone. [What's that supposed to mean?]

Ana: [I'll let you figure it out. Goodbye, Gabriel.]

\-----------------

They still had a long way to go and Gabriel was nice enough to take over driving for Jack even though it wasn't his turn to drive yet. Then again, he'd said that if Jack let him get some sleep that he would take over driving again.

But the blond couldn't sleep at the moment. As a matter of fact, he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to sleep again. At least not on this trip. Even though Gabriel had told him that what Jack had done hadn't been a big deal, Jack couldn't help thinking that it was a big deal—

"Jack, calm down, would ya?" Gabriel said out of the blue.

"What?"

"You're freaking out over there."

"I didn't do anything," Jack said, completely confused.

"I can practically hear the little wheels in your head turning. You're still thinking about last night. Why even keep worrying about it? It's over and done with."

Jack folded his arms and slouched in the passenger seat. "I wasn't thinking about last night," he lied. "I was thinking how much Ana would've hated this trip."

Gabriel laughed. "That shows how much you know. Ana woulda loved this trip. She woulda picked great driving music and we woulda sung songs together. And I'll tell you something else too. She woulda taken lots of pictures."

"You've got this romantic view of road trips, don't you? That must be why you set up this whole trip for you and Ana. Romance."

Gabriel laughed again. "I didn't set this trip up for me and Ana. As a matter of fact, when I said that I invited Ana before I invited you, I lied. You were always my first choice."

Jack looked at him strangely. "Why?"

"Because a road trip to Alaska sounded like a good idea for the summer."

"That's not what I mean. Why did you invite me?"

"Let me ask you something first," Gabriel interrupted. "Do you think I'm romantically involved with Ana?"

Jack shrugged. "It's not really my business."

"That's not what's going on. Ana and I are friends. She and Wilhelm have been humping each other."

Jack laughed. "Seriously? Those two?"

"I can't believe you didn't know that. Everyone knows that."

Jack tried to picture it and shook his head. "Big old Reinhardt and little bitty Ana? I mean, what about Fareeha's father?"

"Not my business. I just know it's all about those two now."

"Unbelievable," Jack said under his breath. He looked back at Gabriel. "Well, why did you invite me?"

"Because you never take vacations and I never take vacations. I thought this would be a good excuse for both of us to take a vacation."

"You're over-using the word 'vacation'. I get your point," Jack told him. He reached for the radio and started surfing through the stations.

"What are you doing?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, you said that Ana would've picked great driving music. I can pick great driving music too. How about some 100-year-old rock?" Jack asked as an old, but very familiar tune began playing.

The dark-skinned man chuckled. "Just what I had in mind."

They both began singing: "I've been drivin' all night, my hand's wet on the wheel. There's a voice in my head that drives my heel. It's my baby callin', says I need you here. And it's a half past four and I'm shiftin' gear—"

\-----------------

Thanks to the miracle of satellite radio, the drive became much more comfortable. The two of them sang songs for hours before Jack realized two things. 1) Neither he nor Gabriel could sing very well. 2) That he was finally getting sleepy.

Jack got comfortable in the passenger seat and just listened as Gabriel kept singing rock songs that came into being long before even their parents were born.

By the time he awoke, Gabriel had obviously stopped to replenish their cooler. It was starting to get dark again and his dark-skinned friend was still singing songs like it was something he was born to do.

"Damn, Gabe. I didn't wanna say this before, but you've got a horrible voice," Jack said, finally stirring from his slumber.

Gabriel smirked. "Really? That's not what you said last night."

The blond felt himself blush and was thankful that twilight had set in.

"Speaking of which, it's just about your turn to drive," Gabriel went on.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you? You want me to drive at night. If you would've just told me that's what you wanted in the first place, I could've prepared myself for it," Jack complained.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You're not even driving yet and you're already bitchin'. Am I gonna have to make you get in the back seat again?"

It was Jack's turn to roll his eyes. "No."

"Oh? That's too bad. I was kinda looking forward to it," Gabriel said.

What? Jack had meant to ask that out loud, but only his mouth moved. His vocal cords had spontaneously lost functionality.

Gabriel looked at Jack out of the corner of his eye. "It was pretty hot. Got me hard and everything."

The blond cleared his throat, hoping that would bring back his lost voice. Unfortunately, even if clearing his throat had worked, he had no idea what he should say to that. All he knew was that he could feel the beginnings of his own arousal as Gabriel talked about getting hard.

"You seem surprised to hear that. I'm not really sure why that shocks you. You saw what I was doing last night after you were done. Hell, I came in my hat. I'm willing to admit it."

Jack just looked at Gabriel.

"I was turned on by the idea of you being turned on by me. Or at least by my voice." Gabriel said. After a long silence, Gabriel spoke again. "Don't just let me sit here talking to myself, Jack. I feel like a fucking idiot."

"Um, yeah. Your voice.... It turned me on. I didn't know you could sound like that," Jack said quietly.

The dark-skinned man kept his eyes on the road ahead as twilight slowly began its transition into night. "So? What were you thinking about while you were listening to my award-winning performance?"

Jack's blood rushed to his face and his groin as he recalled imagining Gabriel on his hands and knees, begging to be filled. He couldn't tell Gabriel that, of course. He couldn't tell Gabriel that he'd pictured himself thrusting into the dark-skinned man from behind. And he most definitely could NOT tell Gabriel that thinking about it now was causing him to become stiffer.

The blond had to clear his throat again. "N-nothing."

"You're telling me that you didn't think about anything while I was moaning my heart out?" Gabriel asked. "Maybe you just don't remember. Maybe I should refresh your memory."

Before Jack could stop Gabriel, his friend started moaning low in his throat. All the blond could do was sit in the passenger seat, hoping against hope that he wouldn't become any more aroused.

"Hey, Gabe. I haven't had a pit stop since early this morning," Jack said. While it was true, that wasn't the only reason he wanted to bring it up. He'd wanted a way to change the subject before things got out of hand again.

Gabriel stopped what he was doing and nodded. "Yeah. Alright. Um, find the next one on the GPS and we'll make that our next stop."

His friend must have been taking pity on him because what Jack had just done was a pretty obvious cop-out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song they were singing: Radar Love by Golden Earring


	3. Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one is from Jack's point of view again, but I think the next one (yes, there's going to be a next one) will be from Gabe's POV.

They pulled into the rest stop and to Jack's surprise, Gabriel got out with him.

"You're going too?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Why waste a stop? If we both go now, it'll be a while before we need to stop again," Gabriel explained.

Jack frowned. He was hoping that he'd get to have a little privacy like this morning at breakfast, but no such luck.

They both took care of business. Or at least the business that they could take care of at the moment. Jack had something else that he needed to take care of, but with Gabriel so nearby, the blond was afraid that he would be found out.

As a result their rest stop was not as fruitful as Jack had hoped. But at least it gave him a chance to stretch his legs and the rest of his body.

When he walked out of the restroom he felt a few droplets of rain land on his face. Maybe a light summer shower was what he needed to help clear his head. He gazed up at the scattered droplets refracting the light from a nearby lamppost. He could feel himself calming down already.

Gabriel came out of the restroom, stood behind Jack and frowned. "I didn't think to check the forecast. I mean, we've got a way to go still, but I hope it's not raining when we get to Anchorage."

"You call this rain? This is a little drizzle," Jack said. "Now who's the one complaining?"

"Shut up. I'm just a little disappointed in myself, that's all. Normally, I have a contingency plan for everything."

The blond rolled his eyes. "You don't need a contingency plan for a light sprinkle. Let's hit the road. Just think. This rainy night atmosphere should put you right to sleep."

"Assuming you don't talk my ear off," Gabriel said.

\-----------------

After a few minutes of driving, the two found that the 'light sprinkle', the 'little drizzle', the 'light summer shower', had spontaneously transformed into a 'dreadful nighttime downpour'. Jack was driving with both hands on the wheel, leaning forward and squinting his eyes in an attempt to see.

"Jack, just pull over. I can't see a thing, so I know you can't see. Besides, you're driving at 50 in a 120 zone. We're not getting anywhere," Gabriel told him.

Jack frowned and squinted more. "I don't need your critiques. And I can see just fine. Go to sleep."

"Don't be stupid, Jack. Pull over and wait till the storm dies down a bit. It's dangerous driving in weather like this."

They had indeed passed at least two other cars that had stopped along the side of the road, most likely for that very reason. But Jack had driven for about another half hour after seeing them.

As much as Jack didn't want to pull over, he did it anyway. "Fine. But I'm leaving the parking lights on."

"I'd suggest it. There's bound to be another idiot like you trying to drive in this. At least they'll know we're here," Gabriel said with a chuckle.

The blond sighed and folded his arms. "Well, don't let the fact that I've stopped driving keep you from sleeping." He didn't like the idea of sitting on the side of the road in a parked car alone with Gabriel. It was dark and the only sound was that of heavy raindrops pummeling the car.

"I'll sleep when I'm ready," Gabriel said. He looked Jack over. "Right now I'm a little concerned about you. You seemed desperate to stay on the road even though that wasn't a very good idea. Why?"

Jack looked out of his window and sighed again. "It's been a really long trip. I just wanna get to our destination. You know how much I hate driving."

"I think that pulling over like this makes you think about what happened the last time we ended up pulling over. And you're just as tightly wound now as you were then."

The blond wasn't sure what he should say to that. He didn't want this to take a weird turn like it did last night. "It never should've happened," he murmured.

"Well, it DID happen. I'm NOT gonna pretend that it didn't happen. And I'm gonna ask what I asked before our rest stop. What were you thinking about while you were in the back seat last night?"

"Fine. You wanna know? Well, I'll only answer if you tell me what you were thinking about while you were in the passenger seat last night," Jack said, attempting a reversal. He finally turned to look at Gabriel, but he could barely see him with the scant light from the dashboard.

Jack could hear that Gabriel had grown unexpectedly quiet. Had Jack done it? Had he finally gotten his dark-skinned friend off his back about this? Had Jack forced a stalemate?

"I was thinking about what you must have looked like while you were getting yourself off back there," Gabriel said at long last.

Well, Jack hadn't planned on getting an answer out of him. Then again, Gabriel had said that he wasn't going to pretend that it didn't happen.

"Now it's your turn. Answer the question," Gabriel said a little harshly.

Jack hadn't considered that Gabriel would actually answer his question. At least not without a little bit of back-and-forth as to who should actually answer first. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks. "Come on, Gabe. You already know. Don't make me say it."

"What do I know? I'm not a mind reader."

"But you said it."

Gabriel sighed. "What did I say?"

"That you...wanted me to do you doggy style," Jack said quietly.

"So, that was what you imagined?" Gabriel asked. Jack could almost hear the smirk on his lips.

Jack could feel himself becoming more flushed and was eternally grateful that the inside of the car was so dimly lit. "Well, yeah."

"You're probably thinking about bending me over the hood of this car right now, rain and all, huh?" Gabriel whispered.

The blond's pecker perked up again. He hadn't thought about something like that till Gabriel said it just now. But, oh, what a lovely image that was. He could practically see the heavy rain, illuminated by the parking lights, pouring down Gabriel's ass as he entered the older man.

A hand slowly began crawling up the inside of the blond's thigh and the closer it came to his groin the harder he became. Gabriel was touching him. He didn't want Gabriel to touch him at a time like this. Well, he did, but he also didn't. Hell, he didn't know what he wanted.

"Jack," he heard Gabriel moan quietly. "Are you all the way in, Jack?"

Jack felt his member twitch as Gabriel's fingers spidered their way up to his zipper. He wanted to give Gabriel an answer, but all he could do was bite back a moan.

Gabriel began lowering Jack's zipper and chuckled. "You're not about to cum already, are you, Jack?" he asked seductively. "We're just getting started."

"No," the blond said hoarsely. He cleared his throat. "No, I—"

"Come on, Jack. We're standing out in the rain and I'm bent over the hood of the car. Are you gonna plow me or what?" Gabriel whispered.

Since when had Gabriel gotten that close? Jack could feel the dark-skinned man's breath on his earlobe. Maybe he'd been too preoccupied with the fact that Gabriel's hand had busied itself with shedding the fabric from his hardened length. Jack felt himself throb when Gabriel wrapped his warm, calloused hand around his cock.

With the imagined image of Gabriel splayed across the hood of the car, waiting for Jack to fuck him seared into the blond's mind, it was almost impossible for Jack to keep from thrusting up into the warm hand around him.

"It's getting cold out here, Jack. I need you to warm me up," Gabriel murmured as he breathed heavily beside Jack. The hand on Jack's member tightened a bit and the younger man wondered why Gabriel wasn't moving his hand. "Can't you feel my hole clenching around you?"

Jack gave in to the fantasy, his eyes closing, his head falling back against the seat and several moans escaping his throat. His hips began to move, imagining he was inside Gabriel.

"Yeah, nice and slow. I like that," Gabriel muttered beside him. "But I want it all the way in. I wanna feel all of you. Every inch."

Jack lifted his hips higher off the driver's seat with each slow thrust and he was rewarded with another squeeze around his length. "Gabe," Jack moaned. He grasped the steering wheel, imagining it as Gabriel's hips. His mind was reeling from the fantasy and the feel of Gabriel's hand upon him and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Had Jack had any presence of mind whatsoever, he probably would've warned the older man that he was close to climax.

Gabriel moaned. "I like the way you move," he practically purred. He finally began stroking Jack's cock and continued moaning quietly and breathing heavily in Jack's ear.

The blond's hips jerked wildly as he felt himself pulsate in Gabriel's grasp. His eruption spilled onto the older man's hand and onto his own shirt.

"Damn, that was fast," Gabriel said. "Especially after jerking off last night." Yet he proceeded to stroke Jack, milking him for all he was worth.

Jack kept his eyes closed and frowned as he thought about the fact that he'd jerked off this morning too.

"I'm flattered, really. I'm flattered and I have a hard-on," Gabriel told him.

The blond finally opened his eyes and looked at Gabriel. It had sounded like an invitation. If he'd fantasized about having his cock in Gabriel's ass, maybe he should have imagined giving his dark-skinned friend a 'reach around' as well.

Well, he could make up for that right now. Unfortunately, as soon as his hand moved toward Gabriel, the older man stopped him. Jack had to wonder why. Wasn't that what he wanted?

"And instead of peeping at me like you did while I got myself off last night, this time I want you to watch me every step of the way," Gabriel explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm not very good at writing porny stuff. I'm working on it, though. I like trying things from different angles. I hope this came out okay.
> 
> And don't be afraid to leave comments or suggestions on how to improve. (Like how I rush things sometimes. Or like how I drag things out unnecessarily sometimes. Or like how I end things in bad spots.)


	4. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't what I expected it to be but I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> Both Gabriel and Jack POV. Also, Jack likes relish.
> 
> Song: "Runnin' Down A Dream" - Tom Petty & the Heartbreakers

What Ana had told him to do was flirt with Jack. What he had actually done instead was talk dirty and seduce and molest Jack. There was definitely a difference. Flirting was innocent and cute. What he had done was manipulative and pornographic. It could have been considered disgusting if it hadn't been so effective.

Gabriel had to admit. Teasing Jack like that had been pretty fun, not to mention hot. He hadn't expected to get so worked up himself. As a matter of fact, after the whole affair, Gabriel didn't want Jack to touch him because he was afraid that he would cum too soon. He couldn't have that after what he'd said about Jack. Instead Gabriel had taken matters into his own hands, so to speak.

And every time Jack turned away, Gabriel reached over with his free hand and turned Jack's face back to him. Unlike the night before, Gabriel allowed himself to be as noisy as he wanted—moaning aloud, practically purring Jack's name. And even though the car wasn't well lit he knew the blond could see what he was doing.

His moans increased in volume as he approached climax and he called out Jack's name one last time during his grand finish. Gabriel let his spunk spill freely onto his shirt and over his hand. At least that way he and Jack had matching cum stains.

Did Gabriel feel guilty about what he'd just done? A little. After all, if Ana was right and Jack really did like him, he really shouldn't toy with the man in such a way.

\-----------------

The rain didn't seem to be letting up any time soon so Gabriel went ahead and fell asleep. Jack wasn't saying anything anyway and whenever he would try to make conversation himself, the blond would simply nod or make very short comments. What was this guy so embarrassed about anyway?

When the car finally started up, Gabriel awoke with a start. "Damn. It's about time. I thought it was gonna rain like that forever," the darker man said. It was still raining, just not as hard as it had been.

"Yeah," Jack murmured as he began driving. "It's only been a couple of hours, though. Go back to sleep."

"This is good sleep weather, but right now what I could use is some music," Gabriel said. He turned on the radio and was ready to sing along.

Jack laughed to himself. "I love this song!" He joined in as well.

"It was a beautiful day, the sun beat down. I had the radio on, I was drivin'. Trees flew by, me and [Jack]/[Gabe] were singin' little Runaway. I was flyin'. Yeah runnin' down a dream. That never would come to me. Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads. Runnin' down a dream...," they sang. They both snickered when they replaced the name in the song with each other's name.

\-----------------

Instead of going to sleep, he continued singing with Jack for a while and just looked at his younger friend from time to time. The blond seemed strangely happy. Maybe he'd loosened up a bit after their time on the side of the road.

Thankfully they'd found time to change out of their stained shirts and they stored them in a plastic bag in the back seat along with Gabriel's stained beanie.

It was a shame that guilt had begun tugging at Gabriel again out of nowhere. Guilt and embarrassment. And he wasn't the type to be easily embarrassed, unlike his driving companion. Jack would get embarrassed if he sneezed at a meeting.

Yet now it was Gabriel who was embarrassed and it was well after the fact.

[Can we talk?] Gabriel texted to Ana.

Ana: [Gabriel. Do you ever consider the time when you text me?]

Gabriel frowned. It was after 2 AM where they were now and Ana was currently in Washington, D.C. with a few other Overwatch members. It must have been around 6 AM there or something like that. [I don't care about your early morning Reinhardt humping. This is important,] he texted.

Ana: [If this is about Jack again, I'll say this. You are still an idiot.]

Gabriel: [Cranky little woman. What? Is Rein not giving up the dick or something?] He chuckled to himself.

Ana: [Read the next words on the screen very carefully. YOU LIKE JACK. And don't take what I'm about to say the wrong way because I love both of you. But you and that blond pretty boy are two of the dumbest people I have ever met.]

Gabriel just stared at the phone for a while.

Ana: [It's pretty painful to watch.]

Gabriel: [Please, Ana. If I liked the guy, not only would I know it, but I'd do something about it.]

Ana: [I'm sorry. I thought you were doing something about it right now. That little trip of yours?]

Gabriel: [I just wanted to drive to Anchorage and I needed a second driver.]

Ana: [And what was that important thing you were texting me about? Did you flirt with him and get a reaction?]

Oh, he'd done more than flirt with Jack and he'd loved the reaction. He just frowned at his phone.

Ana: [Gabriel? Oh, no, Gabriel. What did you do?]

Gabriel: [I went overboard with the flirting?]

Ana: [Why is it a question? What did you do?]

Gabriel: [I talked him through a fantasy about me and gave him a hand job?]

Ana: [Again, a question? You either did it or you didn't, Gabriel.]

Gabriel: [Well, that's because I also made him watch me jerk off after I was done with him.]

Ana took a while to type back: [You two are idiots. Goodbye, Gabriel.]

Great bit of good it did to text her. She was no help at all. She didn't even stick around to see what his real issue was.

\-----------------

....After more driving....

When Jack awoke, Gabriel had arrived at the campgrounds and was unloading their things. He got out of the car and stretched as he looked around. It was a bit chilly, but what did he expect when in Alaska? They were surrounded by forest and he could see snow-capped mountains off in the distance. They must have been pretty close to a body of water as well because he could smell it.

"This place is really beautiful," Jack said. "And it feels great. Not hot at all."

"Yeah. It rarely gets above 70 in the summer here," Gabriel said. "And I finally checked out the weather. Clear skies ahead."

"It was definitely worth all that driving," Jack said.

Gabriel nodded and looked around. "It's even better than I imagined."

"Come on. It'll be dark soon. We should set up camp," Jack said, rummaging through the trunk.

Gabriel put his hands on his hips and glared at Jack. "What do you think I was doing before you woke up and started talking my ear off?"

Jack ignored Gabriel and stared at one of the plastic bags in the trunk. "Is this what I think it is?" He picked up the bag. "Marshmallows? Chocolate? Graham crackers?"

"What? We're camping. We're supposed to have S'mores," Gabriel said. "There's hotdogs in the cooler too. I grabbed them when we resupplied on drinks and ice."

Jack grinned and looked at the hotdog buns in the bag. "Ketchup? Mustard? Relish?"

"All in the cooler," Gabriel said.

The blond gazed at Gabriel. "You're amazing," he said quietly.

Gabriel looked at his friend strangely. "You're weird. It's just food."

"It's not just food. It's everything I've ever wanted. You even got relish," Jack said.

"You'd be a cheap date. Relish goes with hotdogs. It's not a big deal. Now pass me the tent so I can start setting up for the night. You get the fire started."

Instead of following instructions like a good boy, Jack went to the cooler and started rummaging through it. "Traded out the sodas for beer and..." He held up a bottle and shook it. "...vodka?"

"Got a problem with that?" Gabriel asked with a laugh. He went over and grabbed the tent himself.

"I was just gonna say that you read my mind," Jack said. He put the vodka back, pulled out the bottle of relish and kissed it. "My favorite."

"Where's MY kiss? I'm the one who bought it," Gabriel said with a smirk.

Jack could feel his face become warm and he quickly put the relish back into the cooler. "I'd better get that fire going."

Gabriel chuckled. "You're so easily embarrassed. A man in his thirties shouldn't get embarrassed so easily."

Jack just frowned.

\-----------------

The vodka and beer came out earlier than it probably should have and they sat around drinking while Gabriel roasted hotdogs.

Jack was just at the right level of tipsy. If he timed his next shot of vodka right, he could stay in the zone for a while. But if he timed it wrong, he'd get drunk. He had to be very careful.

The blond couldn't really tell if Gabriel was drunk or just tipsy. His eyes were glazed, but not too glazed, and he looked more cheerful than usual.

"What a sunset," Jack said. To himself, he sounded perfectly fine. But to anyone listening in, they would've noticed that his rate of speech had decreased significantly.

He did have a good point though. The sun had just slipped behind those snowcapped mountains beyond the trees and the pale yellow faded almost unnoticeably into orange, then came a dramatic shift into the dark bluish purple of the night sky.

"Yeah," Gabriel said.

"Do you think we'll be able to see any auroras?"

"I think that's mostly in winter."

Jack grinned and looked at Gabriel. "Wanna come back for the auroras?"

The darker man laughed. "You didn't wanna come this time. What makes you think you'll wanna take another trip here?"

"I know, but now that I'm here.... I don't know. It's just so great," Jack said.

"And you wanna make that trip with me?"

"Why not? We're both here now and so far it's okay. You brought relish," Jack told him with a laugh.

Gabriel laughed as well. "You're drunk. Here." He offered Jack the hotdog he'd been cooking.

"You think I'm gonna grab that thing? It's hot."

"What a wimp," Gabriel said. "Open a bun and I'll put it in for you."

Jack chuckled. "And here I thought you wanted someone to stick their hotdog between YOUR buns."

Gabriel smirked and raised an eyebrow seductively. "Can't I want both?"

The blond became flustered even though he was the one who brought it up.

"Look at that blush!" Gabriel said. "So, you can dish it out, but you can't take it. Is that how you are in bed too?"

Jack shook his head. "You're unbelievable."

"No, you're the one who mentioned it. I wanna know. I'm all about equal opportunity when it comes to sex. I think I deserve to know. If I were to let you fuck me, would you let me fuck you?"

Jack's blush deepened and he looked away. "Hypothetically speaking?"

"Maybe it's hypothetical. Maybe it ain't."

Jack paused and looked at Gabriel for a long time. Then he laughed uncomfortably. "You're drunk."

"That doesn't mean I don't want an answer."

"Then maybe I would."

"Have you ever?" Gabriel asked.

"Ever what?"

"You know," the darker man said, winking at him. "Had a hotdog between your buns."

"Y-yeah?"

"Was that an answer or a question? Because it sounded like a question."

Jack looked confused. "Well, I don't know if it counts."

"Tell me about it and I'll tell you if it counts."

The blond laughed. "No way! It's embarrassing."

Gabriel grabbed the bottle of relish and held it hostage. "Talk, or the relish gets it. Come on. Nobody else is here to hear what you have to say except me."

"Okay. I'll talk. Just don't hurt the relish," Jack said, sounding genuinely concerned.

Gabriel looked at him strangely. "What a weirdo," he murmured.

"I have a toy. I use it sometimes when I'm in a certain mood," Jack said quietly.

"A toy?"

"Yeah. A vibrator. I've never had a real one back there though," Jack told him.

"Really?" Gabriel asked, looking Jack over. "How big is it?"

Jack laughed to himself. "You're asking like you're trying to picture it or something."

"Maybe I am. How big?"

"About my size."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Jack, then reached over and groped the blond's cock through his pants. "Pretty big."

Jack became flustered again and shoved Gabriel's hand away. "Cut it out."

"Don't be like that. It's not like I've never felt it before. I jerked you off on the way here, remember?" Gabriel said.

The blond felt his face become even warmer and he looked at Gabriel strangely when he saw that the dark-skinned man was staring at him. "You're fantasizing about it?"

"Yeah. It's really hot. Is it one of those flesh colored ones or something neon colored?"

Jack's blush deepened and he looked away. "Fuckin' hell, Gabe!" Was he really getting turned on from the idea that Gabriel was fantasizing about him?

"Come on. You already told me the really juicy parts. All I need is a few more details." Gabriel handed over the relish, then poured Jack another shot of vodka. "This should help you loosen up a little."

Jack went ahead and kicked back the shot. "Fine. I'll tell you. It's one of those fleshy thrusting ones with a set of balls."

"Aw, man. You're serious about your pleasure, huh, Jackie-boy? I think that's sexy."

The blond rolled his eyes and put extra relish on his hotdog.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's pretty hot," Gabriel murmured, still staring at Jack.

"And YOU called ME a weirdo," Jack said. "I'm not talking to you for the rest of this trip."

"Come on. Just one more thing. On your back or on all fours? Maybe on the side?"

"I'm not answering any more of your ridiculous questions."

Gabriel smirked. "Fine. I'll just make it up as I go. And I'll just watch you eat that hotdog."

Jack came to the conclusion that the shot of vodka he'd just had was too early. He hadn't completely lost himself, but he was doing something he hadn't expected he would do. The blond slowly slid the hotdog into his mouth, then slowly pulled it out again, sucking relish off the tip of it.

It was Gabriel's turn to become flustered this time and Jack just smirked.

"Hey. If I put relish on mine, would you lick it off?" Gabriel whispered.

Jack looked down at the bulge in Gabriel's pants. Had he made Gabriel hard? Before Jack could think straight, he'd nodded, abandoned his dinner and started crawling toward Gabriel.

"Damn, that's sexy," Gabriel hissed as he revealed his erection.

Everything in the back of Jack's mind told him that he should NOT be doing this. Unfortunately, every other part of his mind was telling him that he shouldn't let Gabriel sit there all alone with that big, beautiful hard-on.

The blond had forgotten all about the relish and eagerly took Gabriel into his mouth. No, he wasn't completely drunk. Not really. But if Gabriel thought he was drunk, Jack could use that as an excuse for having 'no memory' of this event.

He felt Gabriel's fingers in his hair and the dark-skinned man moaned quietly. "I'm thinking that you got some oral practice with your fleshy thrusting dildo too, huh, Jack?" Gabriel murmured between moans.

Jack nodded as best he could as he moaned around Gabriel's cock. Sure, he'd tried giving his vibrator a blowjob out of curiosity, but it was nothing like the real thing. Well, that toy of his almost felt like the real thing, but it certainly didn't smell or taste like the real thing. What he had in his mouth right now was all sweat and musk and uniquely Gabriel.

And then there was a different taste at the back of his throat. Jack assumed that it was the taste of precum. He'd never tasted anything like it before. Then again, he'd never had some guy's cock in his mouth before either.

The fingers in Jack's hair tightened and Gabriel's moans became less and less reserved. The dark-skinned man began thrusting into Jack's mouth ever so slightly and the unexpected movements nearly gagged him. Jack had tried deep-throating his toy a few times and he was definitely no pro, but Gabriel seemed to enjoy it.

Gabriel seemed to be trying to say something and as soon as Jack felt the cock in his mouth twitching, he knew what his friend had intended to say. He let Gabriel fill his mouth and he thought about spitting it out, but the darker man had seemed so excited about the way he'd sucked the relish off of his hotdog that the blond decided to swallow it all down.

Jack finally released Gabriel's member and licked his lips. "That was kinda sudden." He knew his face was flushed and he wondered if Gabriel would tease him again for being so easily embarrassed.

"Yeah, sorry. I was gonna tell you, but I guess I got swept up in the moment," Gabriel told him breathlessly.

It seemed that he'd finally disoriented the great Gabriel Reyes for once. "It's okay," was all Jack said.

"All it took was a little alcohol to get you to come out of your shell. I can't wait to see what other talents you've been hiding," Gabriel said seductively.


	5. See You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is soooooooooo late. All apologies. I actually found enough focus to finish this chapter though!
> 
> Also, Gabriel's POV. And honestly, I don't know what I was writing here. Good? Bad? Please let me know what you think in the comments.

 Even though he had an arrogant smirk on his face and vodka in his veins, Gabriel's mind was racing.

  _Did he really just swallow?  I can't believe he just sucked me off and swallowed with that 'golden boy' face of his,_ he thought.

 "Well," Jack said, wresting Gabriel from his thoughts.  "We should eat before the hot dogs get cold."

 Gabriel's eye twitched.  "Not so fast, Jackie-boy.  Didn't you hear what I just said?"  He folded his arms and glared at his blond friend.  "Now, we teased each other enough during that drive.  I wanna see what you've really got to offer."

 " 'Teased each other'?  YOU'RE the one who was doing all the teasing.  I didn't think you were really serious about any of it," Jack said, looking confused.

 "Who the hell jokes about offering their ass to someone?!"

 "Don't ask me.  No one's ever forced me to fantasize about butt-fucking them before," Jack murmured unsteadily.

 "And you think I'd just casually do something like that with anyone?" Gabriel asked.

 Jack only shrugged.

 "Well, I wouldn't," the dark-skinned man said quickly.  He wanted to make it perfectly clear that he wasn't just messing around.  Well, at first he kind of was, but he didn't think he'd get so excited over it.  And then after Ana planted the idea in his head that Jack might actually like him....

 "So, you want me to?" Jack questioned.

 "Yeah," Gabriel replied quietly.  Much more quietly than he'd expected.

 Jack stared at the nearly empty vodka bottle.  "You want me to fuck you?"

 "Yeah!" Gabriel repeated, this time much louder.

 "And it's not just the alcohol talking?"

 Gabriel rolled his eyes.  "I ain't THAT drunk, Morrison."

 Jack nodded and fingered the bottle.  "Me neither."

 Gabriel thought for a moment.  So, Jack wasn't that drunk.  Jack had talked all about his fleshy vibrating dildo.  And Jack had given him head.  And Jack had let Gabriel nut in his mouth.  And Jack had swallowed it all.  And all of that while not being that drunk.

 The darker man stood and went inside their tent.  Then after a moment of silence, he called to Jack, "You comin' or what?"

 By the time Jack got inside the tent, Gabriel had already removed all of his clothes.  And he was sure that if Jack hadn't just sucked him off not that long ago, he would've already been hard just thinking about the prospect of having Jack fuck him.

 He could clearly see Jack's erection tenting his pants, however.  Had it been from his offer to let Jack have him or had Jack gotten excited while sucking him off?  Gabriel would never know.

 "So," Jack began as he started stripping off his own clothes.  "I told you all about my—"  The blond winced at his own wording.  "—'backdoor shenanigans'.  Tell me about yours."

 Gabriel rolled his eyes yet again.  "Do you really wanna get into that right now?"  Lying back on one of the bedrolls, the darker man put himself and everything he had to offer on display for Jack.  He even went so far as to point toward his hole and ask, "Or would you rather get into THIS right now?"

 The look on Gabriel's face may have been one of sheer confidence, but he couldn't help thinking, _That was so fuckin' cheesy!!_   He wanted to hide his face in shame for using a line like that.

 But thankfully Jack didn't seem to mind it.  Or maybe he hadn't really heard it because the blond was simply staring at him as he finished taking off his last articles of clothing.

 Gabriel had always been pretty comfortable with showing off his body, but the way Jack was ogling him was making him feel uneasy for some reason.  "Don't just stare.  There's lube and condoms in the front pocket of my overnight bag."  He was about to roll over so he could be on all fours, but Jack stopped him.

 "Wait.  Can't we do it like this?" Jack asked as he retrieved the condoms and lube.

 "What?  Like missionary?  You wanna fuck me like I'm a girl or something?" Gabriel asked with a snort.

 "No, it's just that...," Jack began.  He stared at the items in his hands.  "I wanna see you," he said quietly.

 The darker man felt his face become warm.  He'd been with a few guys in his day, but he'd only ever been done from behind.  And he'd only ever done them from behind as well.

 Gabriel said nothing.  He simply remained on his back, grabbed a pillow and placed it under his lower back to allow Jack easier access.

 Jack climbed between Gabriel's legs and positioned himself so that he could be face to face with the older man, a gentle smile upon his lips.

 Seeing that smile warmed Gabriel in a way he hadn't expected and he squirmed uncomfortably beneath the blond.  Jack was about to kiss him, wasn't he?  For all Gabriel's big talk about sex, he was about to have a panic attack at the idea of being kissed by this guy.  He'd kissed and been kissed by plenty of people plenty of times so it shouldn't have been a big deal.  Well, Gabriel felt like this was a big deal.

 As the younger man hovered over him, face inching ever closer to his own, Gabriel let his eyes slip shut, awaiting the inevitable.  First he felt the warm humidity of Jack's breath upon his lips and the blond just lingered there for a moment, only an inch away.  Gabriel wondered what Jack was waiting for.  As a matter of fact, he was about to ask that very question when he opened his eyes and saw Jack staring at him.  Though it was pretty dark inside the tent, Gabriel could see something very different in Jack's eyes and he came to a startling realization.

 Jack wasn't going to fuck him.  Jack wasn't going to have sex with him.  Jack was going to make love to him.

  _What have I gotten myself into?_ Gabriel thought as his friend's lips finally made gentle yet brief contact with his.  The older man's eyes fluttered shut again and he felt Jack's fingers barely graze the inside of one of his thighs as the blond softly kissed him again.

 Gabriel hadn't expected to become aroused again so soon, but he'd never been touched or kissed so sweetly and his body wasn't really sure how else to react.

 The blond finally pressed a full-on kiss to Gabriel's lips and the dark-skinned man eagerly grasped the back of Jack's head with both hands, thrusting his tongue into the younger man's mouth.  Gabriel's mind shut down momentarily as he reveled in the feeling of Jack's tongue moving against his.

 After a moment Jack pulled away and snickered.

 "What?" Gabriel asked, his arms dropping back to the bedroll.

 "Nothing.  It's just that I didn't think you'd be that into kissing, but it looks like you're hard again already," Jack said quietly.

 "Don't ruin this by being a jackass.  Just get on with it," Gabriel groaned.

 He watched as Jack sat back and dribbled lube onto his fingers.  "So impatient," the blond muttered.

 Gabriel trembled a bit and closed his eyes again when he felt Jack's fingers at his entrance, simply spreading lube around the opening.  And when the blond finally pushed them inside, Gabriel's hips rose involuntarily.  The slow, gentle thrusting of Jack's fingers made the older man's skin burn with desire.  He grasped the bedroll beneath him, his breathing already becoming erratic.

 Unexpectedly, Jack had leaned down and kissed him again, causing the dark-skinned man to moan.  And even though his blond friend had added more lube and another finger to his entrance, Gabriel needed more.

 "Jack," the older man breathed, moving his hips in time with the thrusting of Jack's fingers.  Gabriel opened his eyes and saw that his friend was studying his face.  "Stop staring," Gabriel murmured.

 "But you're so beautiful," Jack told him.

 He couldn't be sure if Jack had meant to say that out loud because even in the meager light of the tent, he could see the blond's face reddening.  Gabriel could feel his own face and the rest of his body become warmer and he looked away.

 "Jack, I'm not a princess and I'm not a virgin.  Just...just do it already."

 What Gabriel didn't really want to say was that he was turned on something fierce and he didn't know if he could take much more of Jack's tender kisses and affectionate petting without completely losing control.  He was also only moments away from begging to be filled.

 The dark-skinned man could hear the smirk in Jack's voice when he said, "What you just said.  That was kinda hot."

 Gabriel was about to say something when he felt a condom being slowly rolled down his erection.  Then he watched as Jack did the same to his own.  The older man hadn't expected to wear one, but he supposed it was a good idea.  Things would be a lot less messy that way.  Less cleanup.

 When Jack's cock nudged at his entrance, Gabriel felt his own member twitch.  He hadn't realized how dangerously close to the edge he was from Jack's 'preparation'.  If Gabriel were to climax too soon, he would never be able to live it down.

 As Jack slowly pushed inside, Gabriel twitched more and he put all of his strength into staving off the wanton moan that tried to escape his throat.  He did, however, take note of the quiet grunt he heard from the blond.

 Gabriel did his best to control his breathing as he felt Jack ever so gently sheathing himself inside him.  But he also felt Jack move to lie on top of him, plastering their naked chests together.  The younger man buried his face in the side of Gabriel's neck and Gabriel couldn't help gasping into Jack's hair and putting his arms around him.

 Once inside Gabriel, Jack stilled his hips and concentrated on suckling Gabriel's neck, coercing a moan from the older man.  Gabriel wanted Jack to start moving.  He NEEDED Jack to start moving.  As a matter of fact, he wanted to move against the blond, but he also wanted to see what Jack was planning.

 In another unexpected gesture, Jack began tonguing Gabriel's neck in a rather suggestive manner and the dark-skinned man's hips jerked.  He whimpered quietly and clung tighter to Jack.

 The blond propped himself up a bit and began kissing Gabriel once again.  And the older man was so distracted by the tongue dipping into his mouth that he almost didn't notice Jack pulling almost completely out of him and then slowly driving himself back in again.  Gabriel all but whined against Jack's lips, wrapping his legs around the younger man's hips.

 He felt Jack pull almost completely out again and begin an agonizingly slow delve back into him.  Gabriel couldn't take anymore.  His hips rolled desperately, his legs wrapping tighter in hopes that the blond would thrust into him faster.  He even whispered, "Please," against Jack's lips.

 Gabriel was already leaking precum into his condom and his length was pulsating impatiently between their bellies, so a few more thrusts was all it took to send Gabriel over the edge.  He moaned loudly, clinging desperately to Jack, his hips bucking wildly, his cock filling the reservoir tip of his condom.

 Jack must have finished around the same time Gabriel did, but because the older man was so wrapped up in his own orgasm he wasn't really paying attention to much else.

 Cleanup was easy thanks to Jack's foresight and the two simply lay next to each other on top of the same bedroll.  Gabriel wasn't feeling as cocky as he had been earlier that day, so he wasn't saying much.  As a matter of fact, he was a little embarrassed that this uptight, corn-fed weirdo could actually make him feel that good.  Jack had definitely been hiding other talents.  And Gabriel definitely wanted to see those talents put to good use.

 "Hey, Gabe?"

 Jack's voice had startled him a bit.  "Yeah?"

 "This was a great start for our trip and all, but maybe we should think about finishing dinner.  I'm starving," Jack said.

 Gabriel chuckled.  "Yeah, I guess we should.  But we should probably get dressed before we go back out there."

\-----------------

The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should continue this or not. They just got to Anchorage. It's only the first day. We haven't heard from Ana. Gabriel threatened to bone Jack if Jack boned him. It took FOREVER for this chapter to come out. I don't know. We'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking this will have a continuation.


End file.
